As the rain falls
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: Vexen gets frustrated and takes out his anger on Marluxia. Will he swallow his pride and apologize, or leave Marluxia to suffer the effects of "heart"break? MarVex, 411. Fluff/slight Angst. OOCness, but it's cute! ...I think. Oneshot.


_Warning! Major OOCness ahead!_

_Recently, I've been almost obsessed with fluff/angst MarVex. Stuff just like this. However, due to the severe lack of stories containing such things without character death being involved, I decided to write one myself. I'm quite proud of how it came out, and I hope you enjoy! An d please remember:_

I am but a humble fangirl. I would give anything to make Kingdom Hearts mine. You know what that means? It means that they are not mine, therefore they belong to their owners. Squeenix. But then, you should've already known that.

--

**Marluxia stared out the window, watching the small drops of rain that were almost constantly falling in The World That Never Was hit the glass, running down in small rivers, mimicking the tears that rolled down his face. His room was dark, and quiet. The only sounds came from the light patter of rain, gentle claps of thunder, and the occasional sniffling that came from the Graceful Assassin. He was crushed. Vexen had rejected him before, but this time, tempers rose and things were said; things that no one really meant. Marluxia lay down on his bed, curling up, still facing the window.**

_"Marluxia, I'm not in the mood for your foolishness! Now for the last time, leave me alone, I'm very busy!"_

_"Vexen, please! You work too hard! You're tired, I can tell! I want you to take a break before you collapse!"_

_**Vexen scoffed as Marluxia walked closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He slapped Marluxia's hand away, turning and beginning to walk down the hall, toward the castle's lower basement where his lab was kept.**_

_"Absurd! I've no time for breaks. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough with my studies, and I can't afford to be put behind because of your rediculous 'concern'. We can't feel such things, and I'm tired of you trying to make me believe that we can!"_

_**Marluxia started after him.**_

_"But-"_

_"No!" __**Vexen turned quickly to face the Assassin.**__ "Marluxia, I'm sick of it! Every day you come find me, no matter where I may be, no matter what I may be doing, and hit on me, or try to get me away from my lab to spend my valuable time with the likes of you! Well that's it! No more!"_

_"Vexen, that's not-"_

_"Shut up, I'm not done talking yet! As one of your higher-ups, I order you to keep away from me! I don't want to see you, or hear your voice unless you've been ordered by Xemnas to inform me of something, or I just happen to come across you by mistake! Understood? Now get away from me!"_

_**Vexen turned on his heels, rushing off. Marluxia opened his mouth to protest, but some unknown force kept him from speaking. Tears began pricking at the back of his eyes, and he felt his throat tighten. Without responding, he shut his mouth, clenched his fists, and stormed off, swiftly walking down the hall to his room.**_

**That had been almost an hour ago, and Marluxia was still tucked away from the rest of the Castle, hiding in the solitude of his chambers. Another tear fell, tracing the glistening, wet trail that the others had left behind.**

"Stupid Vexen." **he sniffed. **"I don't get it. Why does he have to get angry like that just because I care about him? Fine! If he doesn't want to see me, then I'll just stay in here forever! That should solve his problem..."

**Marluxia continued to lay there until a gentle knock split through the silence, tearing him away from his thoughts. The knock was slow and uneven as if whoever wanted in was hesitant.**

"What do you want?"

"Marluxia? It's me. May I come in?"

**Marluxia stared at the door. That was Vexen...but what could **_**he**_** want, especially after what he had said? Marluxia turned back to the window, sniffling again.**

"I don't want to talk to you right now. Go play with your beakers, or whatever it is you do down in that precious laboratory of yours."

"Marluxia..." **Vexen said, opening the door and stepping in, closing it behind him. **"I'm not going to leave. The fact that you never left when I told you to, just means that it's time for me to return the favor. I'm going to speak with you, whether you want me to or not."

"Fine. Whatever, just get it over with and get out."

**Vexen slightly dropped his head and just stared at Marluxia for a moment before walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on the Assassin's shoulder. Marluxia responded by curling into a tighter ball. Vexen softly sighed through his nose, squeezing the man's shoulder gently.**

"About earlier...I-I...I didn't- I mean...I don't know what came over me, I...I was angry, and..."

**Vexen took a deep breath and heavily let it out.**

"Marluxia, this is harder than I anticipated."

"What is? What are you getting at Vexen? Spit it out."

**A short silence filled the room.**

"Marluxia, I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I know you were just concerned and I didn't intend to yell at you like that, I was just frustrated, and, well...I don't know. I went down to my lab, still mad, but...I couldn't stop thinking about what happened, and I ended up feeling terrible about what I said. I fully regret it. Marluxia, I don't want you to stop talking to me because I said a few things out of anger. I really am sorry."

**Marluxia sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. He dropped his head, staring at the dark blue sheets that covered his bed.**

"What if 'sorry' isn't good enough? What you said hurt, I don't care what you say about Nobodies and emotion. It's not something that you can come in here and fix, just like that. I need to know that you mean it, Vexen."

**Marluxia turned his head away from the scientist, feeling a tear drip off of his chin. He wanted to forgive Vexen, but the Academic had really hurt him. It did make him feel better having heard Vexen apologize, but he still didn't completely forgive him. Not yet.**

"Marluxia...I don't know what else to say."

**Vexen moved a bit closer to the Assassin, putting his arm around Marluxia's shoulders to pull him into a tender hug. He was startled when he heard Marluxia sniffle. Marluxia was crying? He had done more damage than he thought.**

"Oh, Marluxia..." **he cooed, pulling the other man into his arms, somewhat cradling him.** "I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you, and I know that 'sorry' won't undo what I've done, but you must believe me when I tell you that I didn't meant any of it. I know that nothing I say can take back what's already been said, but perhaps some things are better communicated through actions rather than words."

**Marluxia looked up at him, curious as to what the man meant. Vexen began gently brushing strands of the Assassin's hair behind his ears and Marluxia felt a certain sense of comfort wash over him at the simple action. Tears began streaming more freely down his face, a gloved thumb drying a bit of the trail. Vexen wrapped his arms around Marluxia's torso and lay his head on the man's shoulder, feeling the Assassin's arms move to his neck. They just sat there, holding eachother for a moment, Marluxia crying into Vexen's shoulder, listening to the rain outside.**

"Vexen?" **Marluxia asked, his voice slightly cracking. **"Why do you always reject me like that? What is it that keeps you from accepting me?"

"I don't know, Marluxia. I really don't. And I don't think that it has anything to do with you. I guess...maybe I'm just scared. I fill my head with doubts and questions about how a relationship could complicate things, and what someone like you could see in someone like me, and what if someone finds out, and I answer those questions by pushing you away. But you know what? I think that I've just been fooling myself. It doesn't matter how many times I tell you that I don't want you, you always come back anyway, which only shows how much you care. Marluxia...I think..."

**Vexen cupped the Assassin's chin in between his thumb and index, pulling the man into a chaste kiss. Marluxia's lips were salty. He had apparently been crying for a while now. Vexen pulled away, burying his nose in Marluxia's hair and bringing him closer, holding him in a comforting embrace.**

"...I think I love you. And if you'll give me another chance, I want to prove it to you."

**Marluxia shook his head, his face buried in the Academic's chest.**

"Vexen, I don't want you to prove anything. Right now I just want you to hold me; just like this. Will you do that?"

"Oh, Marluxia...of course I will."

**Vexen held Marluxia even long after the tears had stopped falling, cradling the man until he fell asleep. The scientist gently lay his new lover down on the sheets, curling up beside him, soon falling asleep himself, Marluxia still in his arms.**

--

D'awww! It's nice to get a break from the usual MarVex stories every once in a while, huh? At least these two aren't at each other's throats. I'm a sucker for stuff like this, so expect more eventually. Comment if you wish, but I'm not pressuring you.


End file.
